


And if I was running (you'd be the one who I would be running to)

by Bloodredcherry (bloodredcherry)



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: But mostly on accident, F/M, I wrote this before I finished the movie, It's kind of sexy, This might be a two shot if I get my act together, Tropes for miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherry/pseuds/Bloodredcherry
Summary: Four gets injured during a mission, and passes out on top of Five. Feelings ensue
Relationships: Five | Amelia/Four | Billy (6 Underground)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	And if I was running (you'd be the one who I would be running to)

**Author's Note:**

> I paused the movie to write this - I hope it's alright. It's very rough, I might come back later and fix it.

"Jesus, shit," Four cursed, "that's a lot of blood."  
"Stop moving." Five hissed.  
"Sorry." Four immediately stopped moving, and he saw Five's mouth quirk up in a smile, but before he could be sure of what he saw, she pressed her lip into a thin line.  
Five wouldn't admit it, but she was relieved to discover that must of the blood that Four had been spattered with, wasn't his own.  
He was bleeding heavily from a cut on his forehead, but otherwise seemed unharmed.  
"Hey," Four's hand gripped her arm, "Do you hear running water?"  
Oh fuck - Five moved to try and grab Four before he went down, and she had just gotten her arms around his shoulders when he passed out.  
He wasn't as tall as Three, but he was sturdy, basically all muscle, and Five gasped a curse and she crumpled beneath him.  
Five grunted, and shifted, which only succeeded in shifting Four so he was laying on top of her, his face dropped into the nape of Five's neck, and she tried to ignore the way her stomach clenched when Four's hot breath brushed across the nape of her neck.  
At least you know he's not dead, she thought, and when he moaned against the skin of her throat, Five braced her hands against Four's chest and pushed.  
"Bloody Christ," Four grunted. He blinked, reaching up to brush hair from his face. Five's hair, which had come out of it's ponytail, sometime between the time they left for the mission and when she dragged him into the narrow alley. "Oh," he turned his face, to see Five's face, brow furrowed, centimetres from his. "Sorry."  
Had Four's voice always been that deep?  
She swallowed, "it's alright. You fainted."  
"Here," he said, moving so he could brace himself before trying to sit up.  
"Hold on!" Five blurted, and she watched helplessly as Four's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forward.  
"Hijo de puta!" Five growled, back in the exact same position as before. Except this time, Four somehow managed to pass out so he was lying between her legs, and Five was definitely not focused on the fact that they were laying flush against each other, and she definitely wasn't thinking about how this situation would play out if Four was conscious, and they were in Five's hotel room, instead of some dank alleyway in Prague .  
Five bit her lip as she felt Four shift, and it took him a moment to realize the position they were in.  
"Fuck-" his voice cracked, as he tried to move off of her.  
"Wait," Five grabbed his sweatshirt, holding him in place. "Be careful. You've already fainted twice."  
"B-but," Four mumbled, and he reached down, hands ghosting Five's hips as he pushed himself up, so he wasn't lying directly against her. He watched as a blush coloured five cheeks, but he didn't dare say anything because he had seen Five sparring and she had a hell of a right hook.  
Five knew she was blushing (Goddammit), and she could feel Four's hands shaking, she reached up and touched Four's face. "It's ok."  
His brow was furrowed.  
"I know you're not trying to fuck me in this alley, so it's alright. Just catch your breath and we'll get moving when you can stand."  
At the word fuck, Four felt his cock twitch, and he grimaced and shook his head. "Better not."  
Five rolled her eyes, "honestly. You hit your head hard tumbling off of that building, and I'm still not entirely convinced that you weren't shot. I appreciate you wanting to be a gentleman, Four. I really do. But we're both professionals."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes, el estúpido," Five muttered and Four laughed out loud.  
"Rude," he said.  
"Here," Five said, "if I move -" She went to shift her leg, so he would be laying beside her, instead of on top of her, just as he eased himself down to rest. As her hips rolled against his, the words died on her lips.  
"Fuck." Four ground out.  
"I'm sorry." Five clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"No," Four shook his head, "I'm the, uh, el estúpido." He closed his eyes, because he knew that Five could definitely feel that he was half hard, and that was exactly what he had been trying to avoid in the first place. For the first time that Four could recall, he actually regretted wearing a training suit on a mission.  
"You're not an idiot," Five muttered. "I'm the idiot for not seeing you turn the same colour as your track suit." It was a grey Adidas track suit, and although he had definitely worn it out on previous missions, it still somehow looked brand new.  
Four's laughed rumbled through his chest, and when Five looked at him, his laughter died in his throat. Suddenly he wished that she had ground against him on purpose, and he let out a loud cough before pushing himself to his feet.  
"Easy!" Five cried, using the brick wall to pull herself to her own feet. "Are you sure you're good?"  
No. He absolutely wasn't, but he did know that if they didn't get moving, he would do something stupid like kiss her, and that wasn't something he was willing to deal with at the moment.  
"I'm good, Five. Let's get to the rendezvous and hope they haven't left without us."  
Four knew that Five didn't believe him, but after a moment she nodded.  
"Okay," She moved to secure an arm around Four's waist. "Let me know if you need a rest. I'll kick your ass if you faint on me again."  
"Noted," trying to ignore the mental picture of sparring with Five, which definitely wasn't helping the embarrassing situation in his pants.  
Five definitely didn't glance down, and she definitely didn't see the slight tenting of Four's pants, because again - they were professionals and had a mission to complete.  
"Come on," Four moved to the entrance of the alley, and neither of them were surprised to see that no one was waiting for them. "What's the time?"  
Five glanced at her watch. "We have fifteen minutes, if One decides to wait."  
"Then I guess we'd better run."

**Author's Note:**

> I have half of chapter two written if y'all want it.


End file.
